Nights Like These
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: It's nights like these when Kirby wishes he'd just went back to the dorms earlier.


**A/N: Tomato is... Back?**

**Damn, it's been... I'm guessing an entire year since my last Bully fic. Yeah? I'll go check and if it has been that long, uh... Wow. God, I'm sorry.**

**But I'm in a phase again, y'know? I've been playing the game nonstop again, and this is something I did, and got inspiration to write about it. I do have an Ao3 now, but I thought I should publish it here for old time's sake.**

**You probably see a lot of improvement here, if you've read my other stuff, and you also probably noticed my pen name changed to match my tumblr, Ao3, and basically all of my other accounts. I've gone through some personal changes too but we won't talk about that here, heh.**

**It's good to be posting here again. I'll hopefully write more and post more here, but I can't make any promises.**

**I hope our Bully fanfiction archive hasn't died, I really hope not. This is such a good game and all of the fics written for it are amazing, and it would be sad to see the fanbase dead.**

**Okay haha I'll stop blabbering but I hope you guys enjoy this one. Look out for possible updates or new fics in the future!**

* * *

><p>A nice, crisp night at the football field in summer, and Kirby was spending his time observing his teammates from afar. Damon and Casey were in a rather heated conversation and Bo was still running the track, while Dan was standing off to the side looking rather amused at an invisible being off somewhere in the air. This was the norm, and while he wouldn't mind wandering around campus, getting a little more dirty with a few certain students, he thought this was nice. Just feeling apart of the team. Hanging out with dudes just as manly as him.<p>

However, it was getting cold, even for summer, and the brunet jock was about ready to hit the hay and go to bed. Dan was looking like he needed to sleep too, just from a glance at the heavy bags under his eyes, and Kirby had the thought that he and Dan could walk back. Sneak around the prefects together.

He was about to make the short walk over to Dan to offer his offer, but he heard what sounded like an engine off in the distance. He didn't think much of it at first, but then he realized that it wasn't just a car from outside campus. It was on campus and it- it sounded sorta like… A go-kart.

Oh, shit.

Kirby just managed to somersault out of the way as Jimmy came racing down the steps to the football field in his obnoxiously loud go-kart, and the brunet's heart raced as he stood and steadied himself. Jimmy was zipping all around the football field, and Dan and a preppie he hadn't even noticed arrive at the field were knocked out cold. Damon went chasing after the self titled "King of the School", while Kirby was still getting his bearings.

Shit, this was the second time this has happened, and it scared the piss out of him last time, too. At first there's a faint sound of Hopkins driving around the fountain and through some stairs, and soon enough it's loud enough to get even Luis's attention. And it's too late for Dan to dodge as Jimmy comes barreling right down those steps, usually running over anyone who stood at the base of the stairs. He makes his rounds, trying to hit anyone in his line of sight, and then he gets bored and leaves. Kirby barely made it out alive. Looking at what happened to Dan last time, Kirby would probably have slipped into a coma, or something.

But Jimmy's doing it again? The hell is his problem?

Kirby managed to sidestep as the go-kart zoomed by him again, and he wants to make a run for it, back to the dorms. He knows better though. Knows that as soon as he makes it to the fountain he'll get knocked the fuck out as Jimmy comes back up from the field.

So he stays put, still unscathed as Jimmy goes around and around again. Damon's gotten run over repeatedly, same with Juri; Luis and Casey are out cold, and Bo looks absolutely jacked up. While he's no doctor, the brunet knows his foot shouldn't be at that angle. Kirby takes Dan's arm and drags him to safer ground.

Jimmy stops in the middle of the field, and looks around. Kirby tries to sink into the shadows, but even with sqhinty eyes, Jimmy can make out his figure, and approaches the brunet on foot, flowers in his hand.

"For you," the ginger demands as he shoves the flowers into his chest, and Kirby's only response is to give a nervous, squeaky laugh. Jimmy leans down to kiss him anyway, apparently not noting how terrified Kirby is, and gets in his go-kart to leave.

Kirby's left flustered, with flowers in his hands and 6 unconscious jocks scattered around the football field.


End file.
